


You'll Be Alright, Peach

by ConfidenceCharm



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries, The Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceCharm/pseuds/ConfidenceCharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia finds out the website's been taken down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Alright, Peach

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for the LBD and Lydia is by far my favourite character, and I always had this headcanon for what she did when she found out the website was down. Apologies for not being very good at writing for these characters, I just thought I'd share my headcanon with you in the form of fanfiction. Enjoy, seahorses (or people who just happen to pass by)!
> 
> (I also apologise for not being a very good writer lols)

Lydia lay across her bed, her back facing the ceiling, her head on her pillow, face in her hands, staring at the laptop on her desk through the gaps in her fingers. The website was always open, she refused to take it off her screen. The clock was ticking. Every second that passed was a punch in the stomach, like someone had torn open her head and ripped out her memories with George, one kiss at a time. And tomorrow, everyone would see her doing what she thought was just between her and George, what she thought had been an act of love, not money making. George would be making money off of the best night she had ever had. People would pay him to see it. Her special night. A fresh outpouring of tears flowed from her eyes.

She had planned out Valentine's Day with George. She wouldn't have stayed over at his place the night before - she was going to show up at his house early that morning with chocolates and his favourite movies and they would have sat on the couch, snuggled together in blankets, watching movies she didn't really like in the first place just for the chance to fall asleep in his arms on that special day. Now she'd probably spend tomorrow in Lizzie's arms, bawling her eyes out. At least it was in Lizzie's arms. She'd missed Lizzie, but there was no way Lizzie missed her. Lizzie may have said that she loved Lydia, but Lydia knew that Lizzie had only come home to sort it all out to save the family from ridicule, not her. Who would care about stupid little irresponsible Lydia?

Lydia's being a stupid whorey slut again!

Completely irresponsible substance abuser.

Your energetic younger sister and especially your mother.

Energetic.

She can be so frustrating!

This is immature even for you.

What makes you think I would even want to?

Have you lost your mind?!

I love you. Do you hear me? I love you. You are not alone.

Lydia's heart skipped a beat at the last memory. Why was she thinking these things? Of course Lizzie loved her. Lydia loved Lizzie. There was no-one's arms she would rather bawl her eyes out in. And Lizzie was right. None of her viewers had told her that she was being too dramatic or that she dragged Lizzie away from Darcy and Gigi where she could have been happy forever. Lydia had told herself that. She destroyed everyone's happiness, right? She was part of the reason Darcy convinced Bing to leave. She was the one that ran off to Vegas in a huff because Lizzie had tried to help her and brought Wickham into their lives again. She was the reason Lizzie wasn't happy like she could have been.

Her Skype alert went off. She must have forgotten to undo the "sign me in when Skype starts" option. She lethargically lifted her hand to check her messages. Mary had sent her another IM. She had sent her so many over the past two weeks, but Lydia hadn't replied to a single one.

Hey Lydia, how are you holding up?

Lydia, please talk to me.

Lydia, you know you can come and stay any time you like. I can sleep on the floor.

Lydia, wanna go to Carter's? It'll help to get out of the house, trust me.

Okay, we can go to Mansfield Park if you're not up for Carter's.

Lydia, you're not alone, we're all here for you.

And the latest:

Lydia, I know you're there.  
Suddenly, her screen began to fade to black. Damn, she must have forgotten to postpone Windows Update. She sighed and rolled into her back, her eyes prickling when that same thought jabbed into her heart again: he never loved you.

She shut her eyes tightly and the last thing she heard before sobbing herself to sleep was Lizzie and her dad leaving the house, presumably with some more china to break in the back yard.

*

Her Skype alert woke her up half an hour later. Windows update must have finished. Lydia didn't even check Mary's message but was quick to re-open Firefox - she felt insecure not having the countdown clock on the sex tape website to help her self destruct.

Wait, where was the countdown clock?

We're sorry, due to reasons beyond our control we are no longer able to offer this product.

Refresh.

We're sorry, due to reasons beyond our control we are no longer able to offer this product.

Lydia didn't feel triumphant or sad or even joyful. She felt good enough. Good enough for someone to have cared enough to take down that website. Was it Lizzie? Had dad's meeting with his friend gone well? Was it him that had taken it down? Was Jane suddenly an expert in the taking down of websites?

Had George changed his-- no. No. 

No. He hadn't. But Lydia was on the way to changing hers. She could live without George Wickham. Maybe not now, but she would be able to.

She stood up, breathed in and screamed at the empty house, 'EAT YOUR PEACH YOU DOUCHEBAG!"

Just then, she heard the back door opening. Lizzie and dad sure took their time smashing that china. Lydia's Skype went off again, and this time she checked it.  
Lydia, please tell me if you're okay.

Lydia exhaled and looked at Mary's icon. It was the picture they had taken with Kitty. She smiled to herself. It was a good picture. She remembered taking that picture, one of the few times she had been truly happy before George came along. She clicked on the text box and slowly typed back:

I'm okay. And yes, Mansfield Park sounds good.


End file.
